


talk to me

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a bit drunk and wants to chat a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk to me

Rose staggered into the TARDIS, giggling madly, the Doctor close behind.

"There's a party!" Rose said appreciatively.

"I think you had a bit too much party," the Doctor said, amused and exasperated at the same time.

Rose collapsed into the nearest jumpseat. "Maybe just a bit," she agreed, holding her fingers up about an inch apart, squinting pensively, before she dissolved into giggles again.

The Doctor settled beside her on the seat and idly scanned her with the sonic screwdriver, making sure it was nothing more than being quite a bit pissed. Satisfied, he put the screwdriver away and looked at Rose as her giggles died away.

"Bit like my mum when I'm drunk," she said, slouching forward.

"In what way?" the Doctor asked, grinning bemusedly.

"Silly and stupid. Bit chatty."

"Ah," the Doctor replied, grabbing Rose's arm as she started to fall sideways.

"Maybe you ought to go to bed," he said, but she waved him off.

"Not ready yet. D'you know, bloody Jimmy Stone dumped me in a bar?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Bloody tosser. I quit school for him!" Rose stared at the console a moment, then shrugged. "Don't matter now, he's gone off to a great big nothing."

"Bit better off now, aren't you?"

Rose smiled at the Doctor. "A bit. If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be working in that bleeding shop, eatin' chips, doing nothing with my life."

Rose scowled and the Doctor shrugged.

"Not so bad. Normal life, that."

Rose shook her head. "After all I've done with you, I don't think I could handle going back to that." She took his hand, smiling beautifully at him. "I'm with you forever. Can't get rid of me now."

"Shame, that."

"Oi!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm. They laughed a moment before lapsing into silence.

"Tell me about it," Rose murmured.

"About what?" the Doctor asked, loosening his tie.

"Your home. Where you're from."

The Doctor pulled his tie off, tossing it onto the console.

"Tell me, Doctor."

"Maybe another time." The Doctor stood, pulling Rose to her feet. "C'mon, time for sleep."

"No, not yet," Rose said petulantly, pulling away from the Doctor. She overbalanced and stumbled back, landing on her rear end.

"Ow," she exclaimed, bursting into giggles again.

The Doctor smirked, extending his hand to Rose.

"No, c'mere," she said, sliding back to lean against the railing. She patted the space beside her.

"Talk to me. C'mon."

The Doctor sighed and settled next to Rose.

"What was its name?" she asked. "Your home planet?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor replied quietly.

"Tell me about it," Rose said, leaning her head back against the railing and looking up at the Doctor.

"It was beautiful." The Doctor paused, staring hard at the console.

Rose reached over and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He looked down at their joined hands, glanced over at Rose, and then began to speak.

"There were two suns that shone so brilliantly. The snow on the mountain tops always gleamed. The grass was a deep red, and the trees had silver leaves. When the sun rose, oh, it was so beautiful. Everything would shine so brightly. The skies were a rich, burnt-orange. You could lay on the grass and feel like you were surrounded by fire, surrounded by so much warmth." The Doctor stopped abruptly, taking a breath, and said no more.

"It does sound beautiful," Rose murmured after a moment. "I wish I could see it."

"You'd love it."

Rose was silent a moment, playing with the Doctor's fingers, tracing the outline of his hand, the lines on his palm.

"It's not fair," she said finally.

"What's not fair?" the Doctor asked, looking over at her.

"That your home was destroyed. Not just your home, but your family, your _people_."

"Everything happens for a reason-"

"Oh, bollocks," Rose said crankily. The Doctor looked over at her, surprised.

"When you took me to see Earth dying and I thought I was the only human left, even though I knew that _my_ Earth was still there, that we could go right back, for just a moment I felt so alone. But I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel, every day, knowing your people are gone and that you really are the only one left. Knowing you can't go back..." Rose stopped and the Doctor looked over at her again, surprised to see her in tears.

Rose noticed his expression and sighed, shaking her head and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I get emotional when I drink. Silly and stupid and chatty and weepy."

The Doctor's mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile. "Don't you worry about me. I'm fine. I'm always fine."

Rose shook her head. "No, you're not." She sat up, gazing earnestly at the Doctor. "Promise me that if the day ever comes when you no longer have me, you'll find somebody. You need somebody with you. I don't want you to be alone."

"Rose-"

"Promise, go on!"

"All right, I promise."

"Good."

"But since you said you're gonna be with me forever, it doesn't matter," the Doctor said, grinning.

Rose laughed. "True, but still."

They leaned back together against the railing, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand.

"Time for bed," the Doctor said, noticing Rose's drooping eyelids.

"Maybe," Rose murmured. She opened her eyes and smiled at the Doctor, then leaned forward and kissed him, very gently. She let her head fall on his shoulder when she pulled back, gazing up at him. He looked down at her, raising his hand to stroke her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead softly and leaned his head on hers for a moment.

"Okay, up you get," the Doctor said quietly and Rose groaned.

The Doctor stood and pulled Rose to her feet. She stumbled and giggled sleepily as the Doctor grabbed her. He smiled, resigned, and bent, scooping Rose into his arms. She smiled, her arm going around his neck and her head onto his shoulder, already drifting off to sleep.

The Doctor carried her back to her room, laying her carefully on the bed. He pulled her shoes off and pulled the covers up over her.

Rose was gone, out like a light, and the Doctor smiled. He stroked her hair a moment, then kissed her temple lightly and left the room.


End file.
